It All Started On a Bench
by Stinky Unicorn Poop
Summary: {spoilers for b:i} . A man was just sitting on a bench when the False Shepherd arrived on Columbia. Maybe he should have stayed put, but he couldn't. His family was out there, and there was no way in hell they were going to die.


**Author's Note (A/N): I found myself writing this in one of my diaries. It took up like two pages so I didn't want to take up more space on my diary and moved it to the computer. I decided to share it with you. I'm quite fond of it myself. I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, please make note there will be spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BioShock: Infinite or any of the BioShock games, really (well, I own them, but... Y'know). I only own my OCs and the story.**

* * *

There was a man sat on a bench, marveling at the Columbia's beautiful scenery. This was as close to heaven everyone was going to get until Judgement Day, but behind closed doors, it was more like Hell. People who prayed not to Father Comstock were better off dead, and those who did... Well, they were more brain-washed than anything.

Now, that man sitting there? You may not think anything of him. There are a lot of people who like to sit down on benches and ponder about the floating city. But this man is going to play a bigger role than he could have ever imagined.

That man's name is Peter. Peter's married to Amelia, who has two children with her husband. Joshua, the eight year old, and Laurel, the fourteen year old. Amelia is a firm believer of our prophet, while Peter just puts up the act. In all honesty, he never did believe in prophets. He always thought they were phonies. But if he were to express this, then his two children would grow up without a father.

Today was Columbia's Raffle and Fair, Joshua and Laurel's favorite day. They loved playing all the games, trying out all the sample vigors for children (that were made specially so they'd wear off in a day or two), then winning Silver Eagles to be able to buy themselves that new Songbird plush that came out. Amelia had offered to take them both to the fair, since Peter usually doesn't like crowds (or maybe it's that Handyman... He always scared the crap out of him). Either way, the man didn't like taking his children to the fair. Amelia, on the other hand, complied.

Everything went to shit rather quickly. The False Shepherd, who would 'lead the lamb astray', showed up. Gunshots were heard from every corner, screams of pain... Peter would run home to be with his family, if not for the fact that his family had attended the raffle.

He got up from his bench and looked down upon it. Should he just stay put and pray to God that his family was alright, or should he be a hero and go look for them? Any lousy husband would hide under that bench, but not Peter. No, he was going to go find and make sure they're alright, even if it means getting killed in the process.

"Amelia!" Peter called out as he left the bench and began running towards the raffle. Dead men lied on the ground, some with their guts literally spilled across the floors. Upon observing this, Peter had to hold in some vomit. Skyhooks, probably. So this False Shepherd got a hold of one? He'd have to make sure to keep an eye on the skyrails. After a couple of moments he averted his eyes and just told himself to ignore it all. There were other priorities at hand. "Josh!" He made his way through the corpses and finally made it to the raffle area.

"Laurel! Amelia?! Joshua!" And they were nowhere to be found. "Fuck!" The brunette man yelled out, grabbing his hair and pulling. His family, his babies, they were God knows where now. All because of the False Shepherd. "Laurel? Joshua?! It's Daddy! Please, come on out if you can hear my voice!" He decided to try once more. Amelia might have told the children to go hide nearby.

"...Addy? Daddy?" The voice was soft and quiet. A female's voice. Laurel's voice. Peter turned on his heel and looked around.

"Come on out, sweetheart. It's Daddy." Dirty blonde hair was seen in the corner, underneath a table, crawling out and running all the way towards Peter. He knelt down and opened his arms, and once she reached him the two were embracing. "Oh, thank God," The man breathed, placing a kiss on his daughter's cheek and then pulling her back. "Where's your brother and your mom?"

"Josh decided to go hide near the Bucking Bronco booth, and Mommy told us to hide, and that she'd be right back. She went that way and the Bucking Bronco booth is that way."

Dammit. Amelia had probably went to go look for him. He looked to his teen daughter and said, "We're going to go get your brother first. I need you to hold my hand and stay right behind me, do you hear? If I tell you to close your eyes, close your eyes." Laurel nodded and stood straight, grabbing her father's hand and the two began to walk towards the vigor booth.


End file.
